megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunstar
Sunstar, known as in Japan, is the final boss of Mega Man V. Sunstar is an ancient doomsday weapon from the same era of the Stardroids that was found by Dr. Wily. After his defeat in Wily Star, Wily activates Sunstar to defeat Mega Man. Sunstar attacks Wily, but fights against Mega Man anyway, stating that robots were created to fight and that he "must destroy all inferior forms". He is considering to be the most powerful foe that Mega Man have faced. When Sunstar was defeated in the battle, Mega Man asks if he is alright and wants to take him for repairs in Dr. Light's Laboratory. Surprised with his kindness to an enemy, Sunstar asks why he is helping him, as both are robots created only to fight. Mega Man says he's wrong, and that he will only fight when it's needed to protect the world, and robots and humans can live together in peace. Sunstar thinks about what Mega Man said, but says he will never know as his fusion reactor was critically damaged and it could explode at any moment, and tells Mega Man to leave. Shortly after Mega Man's escape, Sunstar's explosion destroys Wily Star. Strategy Sunstar has three phases to take care of: *'1st phase:' He charges a very hot beam, being invincible while doing that. After charging enough energy, he releases it at once and then dashes to tackle Mega Man. This is avoided by standing close enough to him and jumping very high on place (as there is low gravity, it makes jumping easier) just before he shoots the beam, so it misses and Sunstar also misses the tackle. Then he shoots three crawling, then rising orbs that rise when Mega Man jumps. This can be avoided by jumping forward then returning to place so the orb gets tricked into rising and it misses Mega Man. Sunstar is vulnerable when he finishes an attack. After he loses 1/3 of his HP bar, he will shoot a fireball that burns the floor, which has to be avoided by jumping and then falling into the hole it makes to advance to the next phase. *'2nd phase: '''This time he fires three fire blasts from his arm cannon that are avoided by jumping over them. Then, he fires two sparks that leap then incredibly rise. They are avoided by standing below them. He then finishes the strategy by leaping four times to the other side of the screen, which is avoided by timing a slide to go under him. This time, he is weak while attacking and while he is leaping. After sustaining another loss of another 1/3, he will shoot another fireball and advance to the last phase. *'Last phase: 'This time, he will charge himself (while invincible) and then turn into a rushing fireball called the Rolling Sun that goes through the floor, rises a block tall, continues dashing, goes down along the floor again and stops at the other side of the screen. This is difficult to avoid, but the player has to stand on the other side of the screen and jump when he rushes to avoid him, then jump again to avoid it again. Then, he rises and charges a destructive rain that also burns the floor, much like Toad Man. It is unavoidable, but Mega Man can stop Sunstar from doing so by shooting him before he summons the Destructive Rain, much again like Toad Man. This time, he is more vulnerable when he is about to summon the Destructive Rain. Sunstar has no primary weaknesses to any of the Special Weapons, but Mega Man can use Spark Chaser as it can hit Sunstar multiple times. Interestingly enough, like Uranus, he takes the same damage from a charged Mega Arm as an uncharged shot. After defeating him, the last cutscenes will roll. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Sunstar will receive from each Special Weapon in ''Mega Man V. Other media In the manga Mega Man Gigamix vol. 3, Sunstar emerges from Dark Moon when Dark Moon and Terra were defeated by Mega ManSummary, with sample scans of Rockman Gigamix Vol. 3. In the manga, Sunstar appears to be an empty armor with some parts made of fire. He and Mega Man do battle, all the while questioning Mega Man if it's worth fighting for the Earth and its people. Mega Man refuses to give up and believes in the people and eventually destroys Sunstar. He is described as being the ultimate doomsday weapon, capable of destroying the entire universe. Sunstar also appeared in exposition in a robot museum in the manga Rockman & Forte. Gallery SunstarGigamix.jpg|Sunstar in the manga Mega Man Gigamix. R&FMangaSungod.jpg|Sunstar in the Rockman & Forte manga. Videos Gameboy Mega Man V Dr. Wily and Sunstar|Sunstar Final Battle. Trivia *The reference to brushing teeth in Sunstar's data is probably a reference to its status as an early-morning activity. It makes sense that Sunstar would enjoy things done as the sun comes up. *Like Quint, Sunstar is also mistakenly grouped with others, in his case the Stardroids, though he did come from the same era as them. *Sunstar is ranked #1 in The Quarter Guy's top 50 Robot Masters References es:Sunstar Category:Stardroids Category:Classic bosses Category:Mega Man V bosses Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart